Spinning Wheels
}} Spinning Wheels are an apparatus for spinning yarn or thread, with a spindle driven by a wheel attached to a crank or treadle. They are commonly used by Rumplestiltskin and other members of the Enchanted Forest. History 'Before the Curse' }} A young Rumplestiltskin is dropped off at the home of two spinsters while his father looks for a job. While there they teach him how to spin wool on the wheel and he eventually becomes so good that he envisions a future where he will make a living as a wool spinner, able to support his future family. Years later, Rumple marries a woman named Milah and they make a living a wool spinners. However, when Rumple is called to fight in the Ogre Wars he intentionally injures himself to be sent home. Ashamed of Rumple, Milah ends up leaving him and their son, Baelfire, for a pirate named Killian Jones. Rumple ends up raising Baelfire by himself, continuing to work as a wool spinner. The father and son continue working as wool spinners even into Baelfire's early teens, when he is called to fight in the returned Ogre Wars. After gaining the Dark One's powers, Rumple continues to own a spinning wheel in his hovel. When Jiminy Cricket comes to visit Rumple in his castle for help with his parents, the Dark One is seen spinning straw into gold. }} A young woman named Cora, after boasting to the king about her ability to spin straw into gold, is forced to do so in order to save her life and win the prince's hand in marriage. Rumple tracks down Cora and teaches her to do what she claimed to be able to do. Cora is then able to spin straw into gold before the king's eyes, thus saving her life and marrying her into the family. When Ingrid and her two sisters visit Rumple for help, a spinning wheel is seen in the dining room of his castle. After Cora's daughter, Regina's true love is killed, Rumple offers to help revive him with help from Jefferson and Frankenstein. During a meeting with Regina and Jefferson in Rumple's castle, a spinning wheel is seen present. Maleficent uses the spindle of a spinning wheel to prick her finger with a diluted form of the Sleeping Curse. She later uses a spindle to prick Aurora's finger and put her under the Sleeping Curse. Ingrid's niece ends up visiting Rumple in his castle, and yet again the spinning wheel is still present. }} In another of his deals, Rumplestiltskin ends up receiving a maid named Belle in exchange for protecting her father's land from the rampaging ogres. As she cleans his home, the spinning wheel is present. The spinning wheel is still present when Rumple kidnaps a thief for torture; however Belle releases him. When she thinks Rumple is away, Belle uses her time to search through the castle, however Rumple returns and catches her. As she argues about the amazing items he has from all over the world and never talks about, the spinning wheel is present. While Belle is cleaning his home one day, she notices him spinning straw into gold. When she inquires about it, he claims spinning helps him to forget what he once lost. Later, when Rumple holds a remembrance for his lost son, another spinning wheel is seen present in his study. One day as Rumple is spinning he and Belle eventually kiss, almost breaking the curse of the Dark One...until Rumple backs away and kicks her out, thinking it to be a plan made by Regina. Rumple, who is spinning, is annoyed to be visited by Charming, having just helped him find his princess, and Charming asks the Dark One for anything he has that may be able to vanquish the Evil Queen. 'After the Curse' 'Season 2' }} After the Dark Curse is broken, Prince Phillip and his comrade Mulan are finally able to find the sleeping princess Aurora. As she's awoken with a kiss of true love, a spinning wheel can be seen sitting beside her bed. Meanwhile, in Storybrooke, Rumple is reunited with Belle and learns she was locked up for twenty-eight years by the town mayor, Regina. She begs him not to use magic to get revenge, but he goes against this wish and summons a Wraith to attack Regina. After finding out, an angry Belle leaves and even later, a remorseful Rumple absentmindedly spins his wheel. Belle returns and decides to stay with Rumple, despite knowing he's a "monster". A while later, Belle wakes up from a nightmare in which Mr. Gold reverts to his old, cruel self as Rumple. While wandering around the pawnshop, she finds him in the basement spinning his wheel and making potions. After discovering Henry has been travelling to the Netherworld and communicating with Aurora, who is in the Enchanted Forest with Snow and Emma, Rumple asks him to deliver a message. As a result of Henry's repeated trips to the Netherworld he receives physical burns. David volunteers to go in his place as it's too dangerous for the child, so Regina creates a Sleeping Curse potion. They take a spindle from a spinning wheel and coat it with the curse, pricking Charming so he falls asleep and becomes able to communicate with those in the Enchanted Forest. The spinning wheel remains in Rumple's shop as Emma and Snow are returned home safely. 'Before the Second Curse' }} After being returned to the Enchanted Forest, Regina becomes depressed because she'll never see Henry again. She contemplates using a cursed spindle to put herself to sleep, but Robin dissuades her. After Rumplestiltskin's sacrificial death, Belle comes up with the theory that he can be resurrected because his dagger was not found. She and Baelfire decide to go to the Dark Castle to find clues on how to bring him back, and they end up finding Lumiere, who claims to know how to bring him back. He leads the duo to the Dark One's Vault where they end up resurrecting Rumple. However, it is revealed that he's working for Zelena, and the cost for Rumple's life is his son's. Rumple ends up absorbing his son to preserve his life, but this turns him insane. The insane Rumple is locked in a cage within his own castle, having been given nothing but a spinning wheel by Zelena, his captor. One day, Snow, Charming, Regina, Robin and Belle break in so that they may talk to him and learn how to defeat the Wicked Witch, but he is unable to keep up a coherent conversation. Belle tries talking to him, thinking she can get through to her true love, and contact with her allows Rumple to think straight for a moment. He tells Snow and the others that Zelena can be defeated with light magic. 'After the Second Curse' 'Season 3' }} After being sent back to Storybrooke, Rumplestiltskin remains in a cage, spinning at the wheel, when Zelena visits with his magical dagger in tow. She notes how much he's let himself go and begins to shave him with with the dagger while talking about appearances, claiming her outside appearances always reflected what was rotting on the inside. After Baelfire is removed from Rumple's body and he dies, a funeral is held for him. As the funeral takes place, Rumple remains in his cage with his spinning wheel while he is taunted by Zelena. Later, when Regina, Emma, Snow, Hook and Charming perform a seance to contact Cora, they accidentally summon her ghost into Storybrooke. Regina and Snow find her ghost using a spinning wheel before they're attacked. Whilst Snow goes into labor with her son, Rumple spins rapidly at the wheel, producing copious amounts of gold. Zelena takes this gold and points out how he always said spinning cleared his mind, or more specifically, his brain; she transforms the golden thread into a golden brain and adds it to the other ingredients for her plan. After Zelena is "killed", a time portal is opened and Emma and Hook are sucked into it, sending them back in time to the Enchanted Forest. During their time there they visit the Dark Castle. A spinning wheel is present in the main room as they talk with Rumple and Belle. Category:Items Category:Weapons